


I Accidentally Discovered All Your Secrets Because Of A Sketchbook

by mary_kayle



Series: It was just an accident [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: At least I tried, F/M, Identity Reveal, Multi, also english is not my native, sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette falls asleep in the class, and Adrien decides to take a look at her designs. It reveals him more than he thought it would. Reveal fic. Title may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, it's my first fic ever! Anyway, I tried my best. Hope it is good enough. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe nothing.

Adrien stared at a message on his screen from Nino. 'Feeling a bit under the weather, won't come today. Sorry dude!'

Adrien sighed. It was pretty hard for him to enjoy the day without his best friend. He felt really lonely, though he could always hang out with Marinette and Alya. So he started typing out his response while heading to class. 

Meanwhile, Marinette was digesting Alya's text. 'I'm literally dying, staying at home for today.' Marinette quickly thought of bringing Alya some pastries alongside with homework. Although the designer felt very tired due to her late-night sewing after patrol and wanted nothing more than take a nap during lunch break, her friend needed some pick-up, so sleeping could wait. 

Marinette turned around the corner, heading to class, when she bumped into someone. Both dropped their bags and most of the books fell out. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" two voices exclaimed in unison. Marinette finally turned her attention to the unlucky person.

"A-Adrien, omg, I'm so-so sorry... I... Umm... I'm so clumsy, I m-must have ruined everything!"

"It's okay, Marinette. In fact, it was my fault not to pay attention. I guess I was just too upset by Nino's absence."

"Erh... How u-unlucky for b-both of us that both our b-besties are out... Ehe..."

Although all four of them were close friends now, Marinette still couldn't make herself stop stuttering and messing up in front of her crush.

"I guess we can share your desk then? I hate sitting alone, you know? School is made for communication!" suggested the model with a huge, almost Chat-like grin on his face.

"Oh, um... yeah, totally! I mean, great!" Marinette tried up a timid smile, while inside she was screaming from joy. Adrien, Adrien Agreste himself asked her if they could share a desk! On his own free will! Marinette felt like melting through the floor. 'Oh...' she mentally sighed. The dress would be white. And strapless. And they'll buy a nice house in the countryside. And raise up three children and a hamster...

"A hamster? Am I missing something, what are you referring to?" asked a confused Adrien.

Shit, did she really say that out loud? She completely forgot about his presence, caught in her own daydreaming. Hopefully it was only a hamster part...

"No-nothing..." blushed Marinette. Adrien cocked his eyebrow, but shrugged it off eventually. The girl could feel her whole body on fire while walking in the class with him side by side.

During the first half of the day, Marinette managed to calm down a little and get herself more comfortable around Adrien. Their last class before lunch was history, and it was incredibly boring. Marinette began sketching absentmindedly, but teacher's monotonous voice slowly lulled her to sleep. So the girl dropped her head to her hands and fell asleep.

Adrien noticed Marinette was exhausted, so he decided not to bother her till there was an emergency. Or the end of class, depends on which came first. Considering how irresistibly slow clock moved on, the second one wouldn't come soon. Adrien looked at the girl, she was so cute while sleeping. The boy found himself observing her soft features. Sure, he loved Ladybug, but Marinette was also a special someone who made his heart beating faster occasionally. He couldn't deny having a small crush on her. Adrien was about to turn his attention back to the teacher, when something near Marinette caught his eye. It was half-ready ladybug outfit in what he assumed was her sketchbook for designing.

Adrien thought it was no harm to take a closer look to her drawing. So he carefully, trying not to disturb her nap, took the book and stared at the outfit. It was very nice, though she obviously hasn't released every detail yet. Adrien stole a glance on Marinette. He wanted to look through her other designs, but doubted whether she would let him. Feeling ashamed of peeking without permission, he turned over some pages.

All the designs were amazing. He couldn't put a finger on how someone can make all those amazing things by their own. He turned over one more page and frose. There was a drawing of himself (well, not him-himself, but Chat Noir himself). Marinette slightly redid his costume, somehow making it look more countering his figure, which this way looked even better. Adrien couldn't help but wonder how did she knew his complexion so well. Did she like Chat Noir that much? Maybe even had a crush on him. Which was quite possible, he thought, judging by the picture.

Slightly confused, he turned over one more page. And that was where his brain stopped working. Here was a high quality, exact and definitely time-consuming sketch of him as Adrien. What shocked him most was the expression on the drawn face. It somehow showed both sadness and pure love. 'This look I must wear those times I think about Ladybug' Adrien assumed, staring on his own sketched version. God, it felt really strange. 

He found himself even further interested, so he started searching through her sketchbook, seeking for more. The boy also found a rough picture of Ladybug. Marinette obviously put much less effort in capturing the spotted hero's appearance than in Chat Noir's one. It was yet another bit of confirmation for Adrien to his new 'Marinette-has-hots-for-Chat-Noir' theory. 'But', he reasoned himself, 'she also made an outstanding portrait of me. Like, me-me. Not Chat-me. Maybe she also has a crush on my plain civilian self?' 

Adrien went through the rest of the book. With every new Chat or Adrien sketch he became more convinced he was never supposed to see those. They were drawn with so much effort within, Marinette made it perfectly clear that those two dorks were someone very special for her. The boy felt enormous guilt arising inside him, as if he was watching her soul instead. When he was about to close the sketchbook and return to the hostess, something red-and-black caught his attention. He opened the page to see red with three black dots tiny creature with a thin body and large head with big eyes. Bluebell eyes. Almost the shade of Ladybug's ones. And this whole creature seemed almost like... A kwami? But one belonging to... Ladybug?

Wait... WHAT?!

...yes, he was definitely not supposed to touch this book. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is up to a lot of revelations, and Marinette is overthinking things as usual.

Adrien's heart was beating like crazy. Marinette... 

So, she knew what Ladybug kwami looked like. It had to be kwami, because seriously, what are the odds?.. Not only that, but she knew the kwami good enough to be able to draw her in such detail. In that case, he thought, Marinette must know Ladybug's true identity. But why on earth would Ladybug trust Marinette enough to let her know who she was under the mask? She hadn't even trusted Chat Noir enough for that. AND she mentioned many times nobody knew who her civilian self was. How was it possible?

Unless...

Oh. Oh. Adrien looked at the sleeping girl. God, how has he been so stupid? And so blind not to notice? He claimed to love Ladybug, he was oh so sure he would recognize her without the mask immediately. Yet he missed the superhero being his friend. FRIEND, not just someone who he knew, but the girl he spent a great amount of time with. 

Adrien felt like the whole world was spinning and crushing down. It was really a lot to take in. He thought back on the first time he met Ladybug. How he fell for her bravery and confidence, for how she kept herself while fighting their first akuma... How he said to himself: "Wow... No matter who the girl behind the mask is, I love her."

Did he?

'Well,' Adrien thought, 'let's take it slowly.' First, he didn't hate her civilian form, which seriously was a huge relief. At least she is not Chloe. On the opposite, he liked her a lot. But could it be called love?

The boy remembered his first meeting with Marinette. She hated the model than (probably 'hate' was a strong word, but anyway). And Adrien was slightly irritated with the fact that the girl didn't even allow him to explain anything. But then there was the rain. And the umbrella. That moment had changed their relationship, that was how their friendship began. But only several months later it grew into something stronger, making all four of them close friends. 

Adrien had a little crush on Marinette. He always noticed little things about her that were hidden when she interacted with him. Her inner strength, her unbreakable soul, her pure heart. Her eyes and her smile. The blush on her cheeks. For whatever reason, Marinette was always incredibly shy around him, and now he understood. The answer was simply drawn in her sketchbook. 

Marinette had a crush on him. And not that kind of a small one which he held for her, but oh so much more meaningful. Adrien remembered the picture. The look, the expression on his face... The way she made it all up to perfection. He could only compare it to the way he saw Ladybug. When the thought fully reached his brain, he froze on yet another revelation.

Marinette loved him. Love was the only right word here. She loved him as strong as he loved Ladybug. That's why the girl was also blind to see that Chat and Adrien were one the same. Though she also had a crush on Chat, judging by the sketches. Ladybug's partner meant more for her than she allowed herself to show. Adrien also understood this. Marinette was tearing herself between the two boys, afraid of making the choice. He felt the same for her. Oh, if only she knew...

He loved her. In both forms. Now the boy was sure about it. And he wanted her to know that.

But how was he supposed to explain it to her? Adrien knew for sure Marinette won't be pleased at all with the fact he went through all her sketchbook without permission. In fact, she would be furious at him. Maybe even hate him. 'No,' Adrien decided, 'there is no way I'm letting Ladybug know I discovered her identity this way.' Then an idea came to his mind.

Of course! He will make her discover his identity! With his help, she will slowly figure it out and then reveal herself to him on her own free will! Adrien just needed to make it not THAT obvious. Or not to accidentally reveal the fact Chat knew Ladybug's identity. 

Now the only thing remained was to plan how to make it happen. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

...Why on earth wasn't this stupid class ending?!

 

\----------

 

Thank god, finally! Finally the lunch break! And Marinette was still sleeping. Just how exhausted she was not to wake up because of all her noisy classmates? Adrien slowly gathered his belongings while waiting everyone to leave. He felt so unconfident. How the one in such situation is supposed to act? Only when the classroom became empty, he tried Marinette out of her sleep.

"Marinette, please, wake up, it's lunch already. You don't want to miss it, do you?" 

The girl slowly opened her eyes only to see the model's face in front of her. She squeaked slightly before managing to collect herself. Marinette noticed the empty classroom. Did she fall asleep right in front of her crush?

"Sorry for waking you up, I just thought you would like to have your lunch? Or visit Alya? Oh, maybe I shouldn't have worried you, you must be pretty tired and now you are mad at me for interrupting your nap! Umm..." Adrien was a mess.

"No, thanks a lot, Adrien!" exclaimed Marinette, surprised with her friend's messy behavior. "It's alright, I was planning to bring Alya some pastries during the break. You don't need to apologize at all!" smiled the designer and began gathering her things, when she remembered something important.

Her sketchbook! She hasn't finished her drawing. Adrien might have seen the outfit which was not ready yet. Now he probably thought she was an awful designer and all her fashion attempts were so lame, and made his mind never ever work with her as a model and never appreciate her designs and stop being friends with such a looser! Her life was ruined! Hopefully Adrien hadn't seen the rest of the sketches, otherwise she'll die of shame.

She stole a glance over her desk and her blood ran cold. She clearly remembered falling asleep near her opened half-ready Ladybug outfit. 

Now the book was closed.

God, he really must hate her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go. Thank you guys for encouraging me! I promise next chapter would be more eventful. This one is kind of weak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette jumps to many wrong conclusion, and Adrien's plan fails before even getting started.

Marinette suddenly felt on high alert. It was Adrien who closed her sketchbook. Which meant he paid attention to the rough unfinished sketch. Which meant it was so ugly for him that he couldn't resist seeing it anymore. Which meant Adrien hated her designing skills. Which meant...

"...Marinette!" Adrien's voice brought her back to reality. "Hey, what's up?"

"You..." she found the strength to maintain the conversation "you closed my sketchbook?" 

Oh god. Of course, Adrien thought, it was open, she left her Ladybug design unfinished. But he couldn't reveal the fact he went through all the pages and accidentally figured out everything she tried to hide, especially from him.

"Yes... I guess. It was, uhm... It was opened on the incomplete drawing, a-and I was afraid you might accidentally ruin it?" Adrien felt very unsure of himself. It was very strange to be the one stuttering instead of Marinette, while the girl herself remained completely still. Or at least tried to. Maybe it was that kind of 'still' that went before yelling at him on top of her lungs? The boy hoped not.

'So he thinks it was awful and says that because he is too nice to tell me get off his way.' Marinette thought bittersweet. 

"I'm sorry" she said instead. "Sorry for disappointing you. Sorry for being not what you expected me to be."

Adrien furrowed his brows. How did she knew? Wait, she knew he was Chat Noir? No, it made zero sense. But here she was, apologizing for not fulfilling his expectations. Which of course wasn't true.

"I should be the one saying sorry, Marinette. It was never supposed to be like that. Honestly, I didn't mean to look, it was an accident! Besides, you could never..."

"Never be good at fashion designing?" Marinette interrupted him. "I-I just haven't finished the outfit, so o-of course you would think it is awful and d-don't like it, but..." now she was stuttering again.

WHAT? Adrien felt very confused. "Marinette, what are you talking about?" he hadn't let the girl finish her speech.

"I know you d-didn't like my design, so that was the reason why you c-closed the book... You are just too k-kind to admit i-it..."

Did she really thought so low of her skills or his tastes? How could Marinette not see her work being incredible, even if it was unfinished? But if she considered THIS a reason, it meant she had no idea of how much had he seen! Phew, false alert.

"Wait, do you really think so? As I said, I was just worried about accidentally spoiling the work! And the outfit was really incredible, I could see it even if it was half-ready. You are very talented, you know that, right?" Adrien tried his best to convince her otherwise. 

Marinette felt a huge relief. He didn't hate her! AND he seemed to like her design indeed. "T-thanks for the compliment, A-Adrien. I a-am overthinking things as usual, I guess." If only he had seen her other designs, the ones she liked so much more than this Ladybug's, he might also like them! And maybe even model some of them for her! The girl smiled at the inner thought. And immediately paled after. 

...Oh, no. There WERE the outfits which she designed by drawing them right on him as a model. Her sketchbook contained tons of Adrien Agreste's pictures in various modeling poses. If he touched her book... Also, the boy has apologized to her. Something about not wanting to go this way? Besides, Adrien never stated that he hadn't gone through the other pages. And knowing his curiosity...

Well, curiosity killed the cat, Marinette thought, again on high adrenaline. And now it might also kill their friendship. Adrien must be furious at her for drawing him without permission! And now he must think she is a creepy stalker! And avoid her at any costs! And...

"Marinette, are you alright? You look very pale, you must be very tired. Oh, and I was the one who woke you up! It's all my fault now! You must be really angry at me about it..." the boy worried so much.

Which meant he still cared... The thought made Marinette calm down a bit. "Adrien, now YOU are the one overthinking things. We've already established it was more than okay to wake me up..." Now, the curiosity was killing HER. Did he really see her other sketches? If yes, what was he thinking? Hopefully Adrien was dense enough to believe he just made an excellent model and nothing more. "I j-just considered..." Marinette collected herself and before she could change her mind, blurted out, "you saw my other sketches, didn't you?" 

Adrien's heart stopped. He couldn't lie, not to her. Now the girl was going to kill him and hate for the rest of her life for invading her privacy. The best solution was to admit everything. The boy hasn't even started his genius plan yet! Of course it would never work since this turn of events.

"Marinette, I'm so so sorry! I know you are a great designer, so I couldn't help being curious about your designs. I owe you so many apologizes, it was very irresponsible of me to go through your sketchbook without permission! Please forgive me for that..."

So, he had seen those. Marinette sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back." His response was almost automatic.

"Satisfaction? As if there was anything worth your curiosity..." She tried to sound half-jokingly and nonchalantly, although her nerves were on the highest alert. 

Adrien took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"In fact, there was. You see... I accidentally discovered all your secrets because of a sketchbook." Wow, it was easier to admit than it seemed to him. "Well, the first one was an accident. And the next... just followed." So much guilt in his voice.

Marinette's blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat. Or a million beats? ALL HER SECRETS? Through a sketchbook? How was it even possible?

"ALL my secrets? I seriously doubt that" the designer said instead. 'At least the one about me being Ladybug,' she mentally added, 'because there is no way he could unblow my secret identity due to several drawings.'

Could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go, I guess. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally tells Marinette he knows everything. Just how is she supposed to survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale one!

Adrien has just basically told Marinette he knew everything. And she was handling this fact pretty well, considering there was the identity thing included. Wait. He hasn't told her about it straightly. Marinette still thought her secret was safe. Adrien suddenly felt the urge to convince her otherwise. There were so many misinterpretations, he didn't want to add the biggest one.

"You doubt it?" He questioned with a smirk. "Well, let me start, and when I'm finished, you tell me if there is anything more left. No need to tell what exactly, just yes or no. Deal?"

Marinette considered the offer. Anyway they were having this conversation sooner or later, so maybe it would be easier to hold it now. 'It was never supposed to be like that' Adrien's voice echoed through her head. There was nothing to loose now. At least she thought so and prepared herself for the worst.

"Deal."

"Great. So... Revelation number one: you have a crush on Chat Noir. There are several sketches of him there in your book. Also you seem to observe him a lot, 'cause you know his complexion so well and try to point out all advantages of his figure by updating his costume, and you capture him much more accurate than Ladybug." Adrien looked at Marinette, waiting for her response. 

With each his word her fear seemed to grow. If the model was so observant to notice that Chat meant for her more than she would like to show, there was no chance left he didn't notice her crush on him.

"I guess you're right here. But basically it's common for teenage girls to have a celebrity crush on one of Paris's superhero, so there's nothing extraordinary here, see?"

Adrien smirked. She had no idea... "If you say so. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Revelation number two" he quickly changed the subject "you also happen to have a crush on me." Now he decided not to go into details, as first he wanted to know her reaction. Adrien glanced at the girl hopefully.

Marinette turned bright red and brought her gaze down to the floor. Just how was she supposed to survive this? 

"I do" she whispered. "What exactly gave it out?"

"Eyes." He said simply. "And the smile. You managed to capture those perfectly. Also... It's more than a crush, isn't it? At least more than that one which you hold for Chat." God, Adrien knew he was killing the girl, but he needed the confirmation oh so badly.

Oh. Marinette brought together all remaining strength to look right at him and make herself speak. "'It was never supposed to be like that', you said earlier? Hell, I didn't want it this way either, but anyway... I-I love you. F-for every single thing that makes you kind and caring, for all your imperfections, for your eyes and your smile. I love you, and there's nothing to be done about that to change this fact." She gasped for the air. "I'm sor..."

Adrien didn't even give her a chance to finish. He took a step forward and reached for the girl, silencing her with a desperate kiss. Marinette froze first, but the next second she was answering his actions. Her hands travelled up to his neck, and his were brought to her waist. Despite the shock, Marinette was very aware of the fact she was kissing Adrien Agreste. The further they went, the more needing their kiss became. After a while, Adrien was the one to break it. As much as he wanted more, he hadn't told her everything yet.

"Marinette... I love you too. All of you, for everything in you, and in both your forms. You are my entire universe. And I am the happiest one in the world to know you also fell for me twice."

Marinette felt like she was in heaven. He loved her back and accepted everything about her! It was too good to be true. Wait. In both her forms? Fell for him twice? What on earth was that supposed to mean? "Wait, the second part... What was it for?" The girl felt very confused.

Adrien thought of making the girl figure it out by herself. "Now it's your turn to guess. Take your time, my lady." He responded with a huge Chat-like grin and winked at her.

'My lady'? But... Oh. Oh crap. It wasn't happening. No. Nonono. It couldn't be true. No. Way. Suddenly her legs weren't holding her anymore, and she just landed on the floor clumsily, sitting between her legs with open mouth and wide eyes. Marinette took in a bit of fresh air and swallowed hard before she managed to find her voice. (Yet still remaining on the floor. Very comfortable and trustworthy floor.) "Just how in the world were you able to figure out my identity due to the SKETCHBOOK, say, Chat?"

Hell, yes. Finally. Adrien sat down on the floor near her. "Couldn't be simpler. You drew your kwami on one of the pages. You know, if it wasn't me - I mean Chat - who reached this sketchbook, your identity would still remain in the shadows. But it just had to be me, with all the luck we have." 

"It's really you..." she whispered.

"Isn't it the most miraculous thing to happen?" he smirked in response and leaned in for the kiss. This one was caring. Adrien wanted to show how much she meant for him, how highly he thought of her. Then it became more passionate, hungrier, needing. When they finally broke apart, Adrien held her tightly in his arms. "So, yes or no? About me discovering all your secrets?"

"Of course no, you silly kitty" giggled Marinette.

"Wait, there are more? Seriously? What am I missing?"

The girl felt very confident. "You remember me saying something about hamster this morning?.."

...But she never told him what it was about. Because there was no way for Ladybug letting Chat know that she had already planned the wedding and named their kids. And who knew, maybe he simply hated hamsters. Or wanted four kids and imagined her in cream one-shouldered dress instead of white strapless one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. I tried to add kwamis in action, but it came out very awkward, so my a-paw-logizes for that. Thanks everyone guys! Hope you liked it! (Also I'm fond of reading alternative endings, so feel free to offer your ideas of how it could end;))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dealing with my attempts;) I actually think it won't be long, but who knows. I'll try to update quickly.


End file.
